Reencuentro
by cindy.garcia2014
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Nike conoce a su esposo y compañero de toda la vida el Rey Livius I; como era de esperarse, continúa muy enamorada de aquel dulce niño que la cautivó, pero luego de cuatro años su amado ya no es un niño y una larga ausencia hace que Nike empiece a sentir nuevas cosas por el hombre al que decidió entregarle todo su ser.
1. Capítulo 1 Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 1.**

_Lo extraño, lo extraño muño, a pesar de que se siempre vuelve a mí, a pesar de que me ama tanto como yo a él, a pesar de que sé que su amor siempre será para mí, no pasa un minuto sin que deje de pensarlo, de extrañarlo… Acá en este enorme castillo en donde me llevo bien con toda la gente del reino, no puedo evitar sentirme sola sin él. Nunca había salido de viaje por tanto tiempo y no es como si nunca fuera a volver, y si lo pensamos, un mes no es tanto tiempo, pero cada segundo sin su mirada, cada momento sin su voz cada mañana sin su calidez simplemente me agobian... Livi te extraño… y pensar que debo esperar una semana más sin ti…_

La princesa Nike, ahora reina del país del sol, contempla con melancolía la entrada del reino desde la torre en donde cantó por primera vez a su amado, a la espera de su regreso mientras el hermoso y a su vez nostálgico atardecer la hacen recordarlo aún más.

Ha sido el viaje más largo en el que el rey Livius se ha embarcado pero aunque por el momento esta triste sin su presencia en el fondo siente ansiedad y alegría porque cada vez la espera se hace menor, en tan solo una semana volverá a estar a su lado.

_extrañarlo no lo traerá más pronto a mi lado – _Pensó luego de un suspiro la princesa Nike mientras se encaminaba de nuevo al castillo - _iré a ver si Neil tiene algo de trabajo para mí, así distraeré mi mente un poco._

Ya en la oficina.

-Neil – llama Nike con urgencia – ¿tienes acaso noticias sobre Livi?

- No majestad – responde Neil – la última noticia que tenemos sobre el rey fue su última carta en donde anunciaba que llegaría en una semana.

- Gracias - responde Nike con resignación mientras termina sus labores en la oficina.

Esa noche se queda hasta tarde trabajando, agotando lo que más puede su mente para que al llegar a su cama lo único en lo que pueda pensar sea en dormir; pero al llegar allí, el espacio vacío en la cama inmediatamente se apodera de ella y no puede evitar decir nuevamente. _–Te extraño Livi._

A la mañana siguiente paseando por los hermosos jardines del palacio, observa con alegría aquellas flores con las que cada noche su amado adornaba su cuarto solo para ella.

_Fue ya hace 4 años cuando conocí a mi Livi. –_Recordó Nike-_ recuerdo que estas flores me ayudaron a ver lo bello de su alma, lo hermoso de su mirada, lo dulce y cálidos que podían ser sus ojos pero sobre todo lo reconfortante de su sonrisa. Aprendía a amarlo a mi manera, y hoy no puedo evitar dejar de temblar cuando lo tengo lejos. _

_Livi…_

Pensando en aquellos momentos, Nike cierra sus ojos y empieza a cantar con la confianza de que la fuerza de su corazón viaje con el viento y las nubes y transmitan sus sentimientos a su amado.

Una leve lluvia baña el palacio con sus sentimientos y mientras observa como el brillante sol hace deslumbrar el rocío sobre las flores, Nike sonríe mientras recuerda con amor al dueño de su canto.

Tan hermoso como siempre - le dice una voz a su espalda.

El sonido de esa voz trasciende por completo sobre Nike, su corazón no puede evitar latir con rapidez, sus manos no pueden dejar de temblar de alegría, por un breve momento Nike se congela por completo y no puede evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría.

¡LIVI!

Al dar la vuelta, su alegría no puede ser más obvia, ya que sus ojos reflejaban un brillo inusual que solo tienen cuando lo ven a él.

¡SHHHHHHHHH! ¡No hagas tanto alboroto Nike! – la regaña Livi mientras se abalanza sobre ella para cubrirle la boca con su mano.

¡LIVI! Que te pasa porque actúas tan extraño.

Mientras Nike intenta hacer que su esposo responda sus dudas, Neil la busca con urgencia por los jardines.

Su majestad, ¿en dónde se encuentra? Responda por favor.

Livi se percata del llamado de Neil, e inmediatamente busca un lugar para esconderse junto con Nike, y antes de que Neil los logre ver, se escabullen entre unos frondosos arbustos donde se pone sobre ella, la inmoviliza para que ningún movimiento provoque sonidos en el arbusto y cubre nuevamente su boca. En cuanto Neil se va del lugar, Nike libera su boca y de inmediato empieza a hacer sus reclamos.

¡Livi! Que rayos te ocurre, que es esa manera de presentarte ante tu esposa luego de una sorpresa así y ¿porque estas vestido como plebeyo?

Oh, tienes razón, así no debería saludarte luego de tanto tiempo verdad, lo siento.

Dicho esto, Livi sonríe acaricia su rostro, la acerca con ternura y le da un beso; pero por alguna razón este beso no es como los que tenían antes, quizás la distancia o el tiempo ha hecho que ese beso dejara de ser un tierno beso entre novios, para convertirse en un apasionante beso, de esos que hacen olvidar el resto del mundo, que aceleran los corazones y que incitan a los cuerpos a ir más lejos. Tal fue la fuerza y la intensidad de su beso que Nike se queda sin habla, su cuerpo actúa con la voluntad pura de su corazón y sus brazos lo acercan más hacia ella buscando la forma de sentirlo más y más cerca.

Te extrañe mucho Livi.

Livi le sonríe con serenidad, acaricia su cabello y le responde –Y yo a ti mi amada. – Luego la toma nuevamente entre sus brazos y la besa como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca más.

¡BASTARDO! ¡ALEJE SUS SUCIAS MANOS DE NUESTRA REINA! – Grita con enojo Neil mientras golpea con un palo la espalda del extraño que amenaza la integridad de la reina del país del sol.

¡Pedazo de idiota, soy yo!

¡Ma... Ma… MAJESTAD! – al darse cuenta de su error, el pobre Neil no puede evitar sentir un escalofriante frío que recorre su cuerpo y lo pone pálido como un papel, ese acto podría perfectamente acabar con su vida. - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no lo reconocí con esas ropas - decía temblando mientras pensaba _Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, definitivamente VOY A MORIR._

Tal y como Nike lo había mencionado antes, el rey Livius vestía como plebeyo y parte de su innovador atuendo era una misteriosa capucha que cubría su fino cabello negro y que bien usada, escondía a la perfección sus enormes y poderosos ojos, junto con su imponente presencia de rey.

Muy bien Neil si quieres que perdone esta infame acción, deberás ayudarnos Nike y a mí con un favor- Dice Livi mientras sonríe de manera siniestra porque sabe que lo que sea que vaya a pedir será concedido sin titubeo alguno.

¿Un favor? – se preguntaban Nike y Neil.

Lo que sea majestad.

Inicialmente – narra Livi - no tenía planeado llegar antes, pero mi audiencia con el duque del país del desierto fue cancelada de improvisto; entonces se me ocurrió dejar en el país del desierto a los sirvientes durante una semana más, y llegar por mi cuenta sin avisar a nadie, en especial a ti y a Bard para que así siguieran encargándose de los asuntos del reino y poder escapar de mis obligaciones con Nike sin ninguna restricción de su parte. Pero en vista de los acontecimientos, ahora no tienes más remedio que ayudarnos ¿estoy en lo cierto Neil?

Correcto majestad, que quiere que haga – responde resignado Neil ante las circunstancias.

No mucho, solo necesito una carreta, un caballo, comida y ropa para una semana, llevaré a Nike de paseo a la casa del lago a las afueras del reino. No sobra recalcar que ningún sirviente debe enterarse de mi llegada, para que no se filtre la información hasta Bard, así que deberás hacer todo con tus propias manos, sin olvidar que durante toda esta semana deberás cubrir a Nike en su trabajo, al menos en lo que más puedas, de acuerdo.

De acuerdo majestad.

Y Nike necesito que al igual que yo vistas un poco más humilde y te prepares para el viaje, partiremos en 3 horas.

¡Tres horas! – afirma Neil.

¿Algún problema?

N… no majestad – Responde Neil llorando por dentro.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Miradas

**Capítulo 2. Miradas.**

¿Nike, ya estas lista? – Pregunta Livi; al entrar a la habitación, encuentra a Nike sentada al lado de la ventana. Un cautivador resplandor de sol baña su figura haciéndola lucir como si fuera celestial, las flores fuera de su ventana, resaltan su belleza natural, como si todo el mundo hubiera nacido únicamente para adornarla.

Sus vestimentas, aunque poco agraciadas en comparación con los pomposos vestidos que normalmente usa en el castillo, la hacían deslumbrar con su sencillez, lo más encantador de su diseño era el simple detalle de dejar al descubierto sus hombros y permitirle lucir su sedoso y largo cabello, dándole un aire libre y encantador para Livi.

Te ves hermosa. Y sin decir nada más, solo la observa sonriendo con serenidad como mostrando con su sincero gesto que se siente afortunado a cada segundo de tenerla, no solo por la belleza de aquella tierna escena sino por todo lo que su compañía le significaba desde que se conocieron.

Gracias – Le contesta. _¿Cómo lo hace? _Se pregunta Nike. Lentamente se le acerca, acomoda sus manos con suavidad sobre el pecho de su amado y se prepara en perfecto silencio para besarlo. _Como consigue mirarme igual de enamorado cada mañana, como puede lograr esa sonrisa de gratitud y felicidad plena con tal sinceridad, como puede hacer que sus ojos brillen de alegría así cuando me ve. _

Sus labios se tocan con suavidad y al terminar el beso cruzan sus miradas y estas reflejan con su brillo todo lo que las palabras no pueden expresar. Livi la besa de nuevo, pero esta vez se asegura de sentirla más cerca, tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola con pasión. Un sentimiento cálido pero intenso invade sus pechos haciendo que sus latidos aumenten fácilmente de velocidad, Nike acaricia su cabello mientras lo abraza, sin sospechar, que aquella caricia provocaría un reflejo semejante a la electricidad, que recorrería todo el cuerpo de su amado, provocando que levemente muerda sus labios y que ella emita un inconsciente y muy leve gemido.

De pronto sus labios deciden que ya no es suficiente con tocarse entre ellos, así que Livi sin pensar en nada sigue su instinto y empieza a recorrer con sus besos el cuello de su esposa bajando con ternura a sus desnudos hombros.

Cada beso como fuego, dibuja un camino de nuevas sensaciones para Nike, a medida de que avanza su mente divaga en un mar de emociones. Livi continúa con sus besos, los cuales poco a poco bajan lentamente hacia su escote.

Dos golpes en la puerta y el inesperado llamado de Neil interrumpen su íntimo encuentro.

Disculpen altezas - sin preguntar más, Neil abre la puerta e ingresa a la habitación donde se encuentran, que por cierto es la suya por tratarse del único lugar en donde podrían esconderse tranquilidad. - Ya están completos los prepara…

Un incómodo silencio se apodera de la habitación.

Neil no puede evitar sentir que llego en el momento menos indicado.

Miles de pensamientos se cruzan por la mente de esos tres, una mezcla de vergüenza, ira, frustración, pero sobre todo mucha especulación.

Casi petrificados cada uno busca en su mente como salvarse de aquella encrucijada de miradas y el único que tiene el valor para romper el silencio es Neil, quien lo único que puede decir es – Mil disculpas - y se retira de la habitación.

Nike aleja de un empujón a Livi – Po… porque te disculpas- sonríe nerviosamente - Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada, Neil puedes decirnos lo que quieras.

No se preocupe majestad, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones – Responde Neil mientras acomoda sus empañados anteojos - Les indicaba que ya está listo todo lo respectivo a su viaje.

Gracias - Responde Nike - Oíste eso Livi, llego la hora de irnos… ¿Livi?

Si… – le sonríe de manera siniestra como queriendo matarlo con la mirada - gracias Neil – responde con tono sarcástico.

Las intenciones maliciosas y vengativas del frío rey Livius no dejaban de lanzarse como dagas sobre Neil.

Ya, ya, Livi – Nike sonríe con paciencia, trata de calmar su instinto "asesino" lo toma de la mano y salen de la habitación.

Livi saca de un respiro toda su frustración.

Tienes razón, el tiempo que invierto acá es tiempo perdido contigo.

Luego le sonríe serenamente y deja el tema completamente superado.

Salen a hurtadillas del castillo para evitar ser descubiertos y se dirigen a las afueras del reino donde Neil tiene listo todo lo que el rey demandó para su viaje.

¿Está seguro que no prefiere ir en una carrosa majestad? – Pregunta Neil.

Como pretendes que pasemos desapercibidos saliendo en una lujosa carrosa. Te dije que saldríamos en una carreta y así será. – Responde con determinación.

¿Y quién va a ser su conductor? – pregunta preocupado por el destino de sus reyes.

Que no es obvio. Yo, por supuesto.

El rostro de Neil no puede evitar dibujar una mueca que indica su inmensa inconformidad con los hechos.

Nike, súbete ya por favor.

Nike asiente y se sube en la parte de atrás de la carreta, en donde no tarda en notar que a pesar de la fachada humilde sigue contando con lujosas comodidades.

Muy bien ya nos vamos - anuncia Livi - Adiós Neil, nos vemos en una semana gracias por todo.

No es nada majestad, espero que disfruten su viaje - antes de que Livi suba, Neil se le acerca y le susurra – Majestad… Lo felicito.

¡cállate pervertido! – Responde con enojo Livi, y sube de inmediato a la carreta para ponerse en marcha hacia su destino.

Aunque está preocupado por los posibles peligros del camino, Neil se despide con alegría de sus reyes mientras la carreta se aleja en el camino hasta desaparecer.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Deseos

**Capítulo 3. Deseos.**

_¿Pervertido?_ Se preguntaba Nike. _¿A qué se referirá Livi?_ Luego de un momento de análisis, la respuesta llega sola a su mente. _Aaaaaaaa que vergüenza… que vergüenza, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! no puedo creer que Neil se diera cuenta, que pena, que pensará de nosotros, cómo me mirará de ahora en adelante… ¡aaaaaaaa que horror quiero que me coma la tierra! ¡Cómo se nos ocurre ponernos cariñosos precisamente en ese lugar! _

Su cara se sonroja a medida de que siente vergüenza por sí misma.

¿Nike, te pasa algo? Tienes la cara roja. – Pregunta Livi al percatarse de la situación.

N… no, no, nada je, je, je, debe ser el calor… no sientes que el sol es más intenso el día de hoy.

Sí, un poco.

En cuanto Livi separa su atención de ella para seguir con su rumbo, Nike respira hondo e intenta tranquilizarse, sin embargo, no puede evitar que su mente vuelva a divagar sobre el mismo tema; su cuerpo hace un gesto de depresión y con resignación se dice. _No tengo remedio. Definitivamente estar tan cerca de él me cambia por completo, en especial hoy, siento que mis sentimientos están evolucionando a algo más…. intenso pero a la vez básico, algo tan simple como un beso está haciendo que mi respiración se corte y mi razón se vaya lejos para que simplemente… actúe sin pensar._

"_¿alguna vez has hecho el amor con él?"_

_¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué estoy recordando esto?! _

_Ese Kitora, cómo se le ocurre que íbamos a hacer el amor, ERA UN NIÑO…_

Nike suspira. _Incluso en nuestra noche de bodas… seguía siendo… un niño…_

_Solo hasta ahora hemos estado cerca de llegar a "eso"._

_Livi, no me di cuenta en que momento creciste tanto… me pregunto cuando te volviste tan… apuesto… _Nike lo observa con ternura mientras él está concentrado en el camino. Contempla con amor a su esposo, quien hizo lo impredecible para hacer algo bello por ella. _¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, siempre has sido bien parecido. _

_Lo que en realidad me pregunto es ¿Cuál fue el día exacto en que empezaste a despertar en mí estos… deseos?_

_Mi corazón siempre ha latido rápido con tu presencia pero ahora siento que como mujer y como tu esposa tengo la necesidad de amarte aún más… amarte en todos los sentidos de la palabra._

Poco a poco sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse hasta quedar dormida en la cómoda silla acojinada que Neil dispuso para ellos dentro de la carreta.

Al despertar se alegra por que la silueta de su amado sea lo primero que vea, se acerca a él por su espalda lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe aún medio dormida.

¡Wow, pero que hermoso paisaje! - Afirma Nike con asombro – de verdad que eres dueño de un próspero y bello reino.

El bellísimo paisaje que vislumbra la cautiva con sus delicados pastos verdes, su suave brisa fresca y el refrescante y tranquilo río que por allí adorna la pradera. Nike observa con muy buenas expectativas, pero no tarda en notar una leve mueca inconforme en el rostro de su esposo.

¿Nos perdidos cierto?

¡Que! ¿Porque dices eso? – responde Livi nerviosamente

Lo dice a gritos la expresión de frustración en tu cara.

¿Qué expresión? ¿_Tan evidente soy?_

No importa cuánto hayas crecido sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado y orgulloso incapaz de aceptar que está equivocado.

¡Te dije que no estamos perdidos! estoy seguro que la casa del lago está pasando el bosque que está al otro lado del río, todo está perfectamente planeado.

Ajá - responde algo incrédula- y como vamos a cruzar el río, no veo ningún puente.

Livi se queda callado buscando una respuesta que lo haga quedar bien frente a la vergonzosa realidad.

Tu silencio responde todo- Dice Nike con tono sarcástico.

No me estas ayudando – responde enojado.

Verlo tan disgustado le causa gracia a Nike y al mismo tiempo, ese estado vulnerable de su poderoso Livius, entonces deja ver una tranquila sonrisa, luego le da un beso en la mejilla para eliminar por completo su descontento.

Solo estoy bromeando – le sonríe pícaramente - lo importante es que estemos juntos – dicho esto lo vuelve a besar, pero esta vez en la boca.

Livi sonríe, acaricia su cabello con mucha calma y contempla sus bellos ojos con tranquilidad para despejar su mente.

Ahora que su cabeza está más apacible empieza a buscar una solución para su imprevisto. Observa de nuevo el río y se da cuenta de que un poco más adelante este tiene una parte que es más calmada y un poco panda, lo suficiente para poder pasar, así que se dirige allí para evaluar la posibilidad.

Nike, creo que podemos retomar el camino correcto sin devolvernos, voy a tratar de atravesar el río, pero no quiero que te pase nada así que por favor bájate mientras yo paso con la carreta.

Mmmmmmm está bien. – responde algo temerosa mientras se dice a sí misma - _Solo espero que funcione._

Livi logra hacer que la carreta pase sin problemas, y se devuelve a la orilla del río, una vez allí, trata de buscar el modo más galante de ayudar a su esposa a atravesar el río, encuentra un camino de rocas por el cual ella puede pasar sin mojarse.

Una escena muy romántica empezaba a gravarse en sus memorias, el radiante atardecer naranja pinta de un tono cálido sus figuras, cada paso entre rocas era como una pequeña danza entre ellos, daban pequeños y elegantes brincos mientras avanzaban paso a paso, y Livi guiando con cuidado a su amada quien sostenía con firmeza su mano siguiéndolo sin dudar y sintiendo que de este modo, sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Sintiéndose invencibles mientras puedan contar el uno con el otro.

La bella escena continuó así hasta que faltando unos pasos para terminar de cruzar, Livi resbala y arrastra consigo a su amada al agua.

¡Cabeza hueca porque no me soltaste! - Reclama Nike.

Tonta, que no vez que no tuve tiempo, además, la culpa fue tuya por desequilibrarme.

¡QUE! – Grita Nike y hace que su indignación se manifieste chapoteándole un poco de agua mientras continua reclamándole – ¡¿CÓMO QUE MI CULPA?!

Ante la inesperada reacción de su esposa, Livi suelta una carcajada y empieza también a chapotearle con más fuerza mientras le repite en medio de su incontrolable risa – Fue tu culpa, tuya, y de nadie más ja, ja, ja.

De pronto aquella pequeña discusión entre ellos, se convirtió en un divertido juego de ver quien tenía la razón.

La felicidad de aquella situación era tan pura que no les importó comportarse como niños en el agua.

Nike intenta escapar del divertido contraataque de su amado pero al llegar a la orilla y antes de que pueda ponerse de pie, Livi la toma del brazo, se abalanza sobre ella, y le dice - ¡QUE ES TU CULPA! - y la besa para ponerle fin a aquella acuática batalla.

Su respiración agitada, sus cuerpos mojados y tan cercanos, las sonrisas que vienen y van hacen que Nike pierda la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo y se pierde en aquel beso, al terminar, le sonríe de una manera dulce - Eres un tramposo – afirma aún indignada pero feliz.

Y en aquella íntima proximidad, viéndola sonreír de aquella forma tan sincera, Livi solo piensa. _Se ve hermosa._ Luego su atención se desvía a las gotas de agua rodando por el escote de su esposa.

¿Yo un tramposo? Esa es una grave acusación para el rey del sol, debo hacer caer todo el peso de mi ley sobre ti y como castigo…

Livi baja con determinación hacia el escote de su esposa, donde recorre con su lengua el camino que dibujan sus pechos hacia su cuello bebiendo cada gota que se encuentra sobre la piel de su amada y termina susurrándole al oído…

Como castigo, te haré el amor en este mismo lugar.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4 Pasiones

**Capítulo 4. Pasiones.**

Aquellas palabras desarman por completo todo razonamiento en Nike, al escucharlas inmediatamente su corazón palpita sin control, su sentido del tacto se agudiza con aquella estrecha cercanía hasta el punto que en puede llegar a sentir el cálido latir de su amado y su deliciosa respiración sobre su piel; progresivamente su pecho se estremece con ansiedad y su piel empieza a decirle a gritos que muere porque continúe tocándola.

_Co… como dice _–Piensa Nike con la respiración entre cortada - _vamos a… hacerlo _– El solo imaginarse aquella realidad la deja perpleja.

Livi toma con delicadeza su mentón, levanta el rostro de su amada para disminuir la distancia entre ellos, se dirige lentamente hacia su boca y con esto la besa con una pasión descomunal, como sí nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho, como sí llevara días vagando en un desierto y esos húmedos labios fueran el agua que le devolviese la vida. Cada vez juntaba más su cuerpo a ella, hasta el punto de levemente apretar sus figuras contra el piso, sintiéndola tan tibia, tan suya que sus manos empezaron a sentir una inmensa necesidad de tocarla.

Pero entonces, Livi se aleja serenamente para contemplar a su sonrojada Nike en perfecto silencio, su rostro dibuja una pequeña mueca de sonrisa que tras un instante se convierte en un pícaro reír.

-Deberías ver tu cara - se burla Livi. – estoy ... - ríe a carcajadas y luego respira- estoy jugando- ríe descaradamente- nuestra primera vez no puede ser en un lugar tan poco romántico.

- _Que... ¡QUÉ! _- piensa Nike completamente avergonzada y sonrojada. - ¡LIVI TONTO! - grita mientras pellizca los cachetes de su esposo en forma de venganza. - !NO JUEGES CONMIGO DE ESE MODO PEQUEÑO MOCOSO!

En realidad en ese momento, Livi sintió que si seguía así terminaría tomándola en ese mismo lugar; pero esto era algo que no podía permitirse, después de todo, el viaje no tenía otro propósito que pasar una velada de ensueño y algo tan casual no lo iba a arruinar.

_Estuvo cerca por poco y no puedo contenerme _- piensa él mientras está sometido a los castigos físicos de su amada.

Ya aclarada su jugarreta, se libera de las reprimendas de su esposa, para luego acercarse con total calma, como nada hubiese sucedido, para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y de este modo tranquilizar a su abochornada y enfurecida Nike. Luego se levanta y tiende su mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras sonríe triunfante por el éxito de su broma, una vez de pie, respira hondo y piensa - _debo poner mi atención en otro lugar, si sigo así terminaré seducido con el simple roce de nuestras manos._

- Se está haciendo de noche… - Afirma completamente calmado, disimulando a la perfección que por dentro libra una fuerte batalla entre sus deseos y su voluntad – deberíamos acampar aquí esta noche, si continuamos así terminaremos perdidos el bosque.

- Ok, - contesta Nike aun enojada - sabes creo que… voy a buscar am… ¡leños! O... ramas lo que sea… para que hagamos una fogata… sí, eso voy a hacer... - dicho esto se esfuma de inmediato.

_¿Una fogata? - _Se pregunta Livi – Nike, acá tenemos lám-pa-ras… ¿a dónde se fue?

Sin darse cuenta su amada esposa había emprendido la huida de aquella encrucijada en la que había resultado perdedora.

Esa ira que se manifestaba con los golpes le ayudaron por un momento a disimular lo apenada y ansiosa que se sentía por las circunstancias que se habían formado tan excitantes para ella. Lejos de su amado, lo suficiente como para evitar que observe su evidente nerviosismo, Nike busca en su privacidad calmarse un poco después de lo ocurrido; incluso ahora, ya teniendo claro que todo se trato de una broma, no puede pronunciar ni una sola palabra con coherencia, su mente continúa perdida en aquella idea y sus mejillas no han mermado ni un poco su sonrojo.

_¡Mocoso precoz! LIVI COMO ME HACES ESTO... En verdad creí que lo haríamos en ese momento. Es una broma muy cruel… mocoso caprichoso, cómo se atreve a ponerme en estas circunstancias tan bochornosas…- _Piensa Nike mientras desquita su impotencia golpeando todo lo que encuentra a en su entorno, primero patea una roca luego golpea un árbol y finalmente lanza los leños que recoge a un dibujo mal hecho de su esposo en una gran laja de piedra, gritando con cada lanzamiento ¡Tonto! ¡Engreído! ¡Caprichoso!... ¡Tonto! y continua así hasta que se le acaban las fuerzas, los insultos y los leños.

Finalmente la noche se tiende sobre ellos, dándole a Nike ánimos para volver con su amado; esto, junto con la fría brisa del viento la convence de querer regresar pronto; da un paso hacia atrás para retomar su camino pero tropieza con la gruesa raíz de un árbol, quedando tendida boca arriba en el suelo; allí, puede contemplar a través de las hojas de los árboles, el cielo que empieza a mostrar las primeras estrellas de la noche.

El golpe logra aplacar su inconformidad y le da un momento para charlar de nuevo consigo misma.

_La verdad, siendo honesta … no sé si estoy enojada por la broma o porque se detuvo… _

_¿Aaaaaaaaaah? _- se sonroja _- pero que cosas estoy diciendo… tonto Livi, siempre hace que mi mente se ponga de cabeza._

El viento vuelve a soplar suavemente y la brisa sobre la húmeda ropa de Nike hace que el escalofrío le recuerde que ya es hora de volver.

Al regresar no se ve a Livi alrededor de la carreta. El caballo descansa tranquilo al lado de la fogata, lo cual hace pensar a Nike que se tardó demasiado por los leños.

-¡LIVI...! – Llama Nike - Livi… Donde estás… debió ir a buscarme - concluye.

Nike lo busca por unos momentos, pero el frío la hace querer refugiarse lo más pronto posible en la tienda de campaña que Livi ya había armado. Una vez en ella, se da cuenta de que Livi ya había previsto que el viaje tardaría más de un día, ya que venía bastante preparado para hacer de su noche de campamento, una experiencia muy reconfortante.

Un suave colchón de pluma de ganso rodeado de múltiples cojines blancos y un grueso cobertor daban la sensación de que dormir allí le daría la misma comodidad que tiene en su cama del castillo.

_Tonto Livi… aun en la humildad nunca podrás dejar de tratarme como a tu reina._

_¿Um, que es ese ruido? - _se pregunta.

En aquella quietud un leve pero muy familiar sonido logra despertar la curiosidad de Nike

-Es… ¡LLUVIA!, pero como… no estoy cantando, quién o qué la puede estar causando.

Esta misma desconcertante lluvia llega hasta donde se encuentra el rey Livius - ¿lluvia? – Se pregunta - Definitivamente llueve, ¿Nike me está llamando? no, no es ella, esta lluvia no tiene la intención de llegar a mi… no es para mí, de hecho se hace más fuerte a cada momento.

Con el empeorar de la lluvia el rey Livius se ve obligado a huir a toda marcha, mientras corre a través del campo logra vislumbrar a la lejanía la cálida luz de las lámparas en la tienda.

_Que bueno, Nike ya está allí _- piensa.

Impulsado por el afán de refugiarse de la lluvia, entra a la tienda sin aviso alguno y al ingresar, se encuentra con la seductora figura desnuda de su amada Nike, quien había aprovechado la ausencia de su compañero, para deshacerse de su mojada ropa y así poder secar su cuerpo y prepararse para dormir.

A diferencia de muchas ocasiones en las que hubiera gritado y echado a golpes a su amado de la habitación por tal impertinencia, esta vez, ante la inesperada llegada de su esposo simplemente se congela.

- Li... livi... - dice Nike con voz entrecortada y un poco sonrojada, luego trata de cubrirse un poco, pero, aunque sienta vergüenza, le encanta la forma en que él la mira.

Esa mirada tan profunda, tan embriagada de pasión, pronto contagia a Nike, era como si con solo cruzar la mirada conectaran de una manera desbordante sus dedeos, sus mas lujuriosos instintos, sus mas anheladas pasiones.

Sus pulsaciones aceleran y su piel no puede ocultar más lo que desde hace tanto ambos ansían.

Livi se acerca en completo silencio, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos de su amada y sin mas vacilaciones la besa mientras le quita de la mano la toalla con la que se cubre.

Luego empieza a acariciar su desnuda piel para luego estrechar su cuerpo contra el suyo y empezar a besar mas que sus labios y a acariciar mas que su espalda.

A medida de que los besos van bajando los pequeños gemidos de Nike son cada vez mas difíciles de contener.

Sus respiraciones se hacen mas agitadas mas intensas, ya no es suficiente con tocarla con sus manos, simplemente cada centímetro de su piel le exige a Livi querer sentirla.

Sin si quiera pensarlo o preparar el momento, Livi termina acomoda a Nike sobre la cama con el sobre ella. Comienza despojarse de su ropa y en aquella pequeña pausa mientras aleja su cuerpo de ella para desvestirse, escucha un leve balbuceo de Nike que lo pone un poco pensativo.

- Li... Livi... no...

_Qu.. qué... - _se pregunta Livi, _¿a que se refiere? no quiere que continúe... estoy siendo muy atrevido con esto... acaso debo detenerme y disculparme._

- Nike - suspira - yo...

-Livi... interrumpe Nike con un gesto tan lujurioso que deja sin palabras al mismo rey Livius, -no... no te detengas...

Luego de eso no hubo mas palabras, ni hubo cabida a mas pensamientos.

Ninguno de los dos decía como quería que el otro le tocase, ninguno de los dos sugirió por donde querían que sus caricias viajaran, ni tan poco proclamo lo deliciosas y delirantes que estas eran... no fue necesario porque cuando se tocaban encendían ese lado oculto de su relación, esa parte en donde simplemente se deseaban.

Cada caricia cada beso en aquellos lugares en donde ni el son ha llegado, eran correspondidos por el otro con una necesidad mas grande de tenerse de sentirse. Los besos se transformaban en una expresión del cuerpo que decían a gritos "quiero tenerte" y las caricias iban mas allá del sentido del tacto mas allá de la lujuria las caricias no solo desnudaron sus cuerpos sino también sus almas.

Ya no importaba el pasado doloroso ni el duro presente, no importaba la política ni la corona, tampoco el viaje y sus inconvenientes. Solo existía ese momento, solo eran ellos, Nike y Livi, solo se tenían a ellos, solo se necesitaban ellos.


	5. Capítulo 5 Primer beso

**Capítulo 5. Primer beso.**

Con aquellas deliciosas palabras retumbando en su cabeza, Livius se despojó de todas las cadenas que antes le impedían tocarla tan íntimamente; siempre tuvo un poco de ansiedad y quizás miedo, así es, miedo, aquel hombre que conquisto al mundo siendo solo un niño, cuya implacable presencia y poderosa mirada atemorizaba a cualquiera que intentase desafiarle, temía.

Deseaba tanto este momento que muy en el fondo le aterraba arruinarlo.

Pero, siendo el rey del mundo de quien se habla, no podía permitirse rendirse ante su miedo y con aquella astucia que lo había ayudado durante tantos años a dirigir su imperio, ideó un plan para alcanzar su anhelada meta, tuvo en mente cada posibilidad, cada detalle, con el único propósito de no fracasar y en estos momentos, cuando cada cosa que planeó resultó de un modo completamente distinto al previsto... no puede ser mas dichoso.

_"No te detengas"_

Esas tres simples palabras hacen que todo valga la pena.

Ya con el consentimiento de su amada da rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Aquella tibia piel que desde hace tanto deseo probar por fin estaba completamente a su alcance, no vaciló para empezar a besar tierna y dulcemente el desnudo cuello de su amante, bajando con desbordante cariño en cada beso hacia el busto de su amada... esos pechos con los que una que otra noche fantaseó queriendo tocar, ahora estaban ahí, solo para él, así que empezó a acariciarlos con delicadeza gozando cada sensación, como un gato jugando con su bola de estambre, contemplaba y sentía con sus manos la suavidad de aquellos pechos, su firmeza, su textura, su aroma... cuando mas hipnotizado estaba en aquellas sensaciones su boca se acercó con delicadeza para literalmente probar la dulzura de la piel de su amada.

Nike por su parte sentía cada caricia como una dosis de adrenalina, su pulso latía a toda prisa, su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse cada vez que el fuego de los besos de su amado la tocaban, de momento aquello que su piel deseaba con tanta fuerza empezó a hacerse saber con más vigor por sus gemidos que sin palabras decían "tómame" y de sus manos que como si tuvieran voluntad propia rodeaban el cuerpo de su amado acercándolo cada vez más al suyo diciendo "siénteme... siénteme y no pares nunca"

Aquellos sinceros gestos de deseo, penetraban en la piel de Livi, con esto, se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa lujuriosa, ambiciosa de cada gemido de su amada, de cada movimiento descontrolado de deseo, de su respiración jadeante que lo poseía, como si fuese adicto a esos sonidos; no podía detenerse.

Esa sonrisa tan descaradamente deliciosa nunca antes vista por Nike transmitía un mensaje corto pero claro, es solo el comienzo.

Nike empezó a sentir el cálido aliento de su amado viajando por su vientre y bajando cada vez más y más. Aquella respiración extendía su deseo como si fuese fuego propagándose sin control, desarmando toda voluntad que le quedase; y cuando aquel tibio respirar se situó en el lugar más intimo y secreto de su cuerpo... su deseo se desbordaba con ansiedad.

Livi dirige sus manos con cautela hacia las largas piernas de su amada y lentamente las separa una de la otra para ubicarse la mitad de aquel pragmático espacio, tan inexplorado... tan puro... tan anhelado.

Aprovecha el arco que forman las rodillas flexionadas de Nike para deslizar su mano por aquel espacio y dirigirse con seguridad a la cintura de su amada, acariciando su cadera queriéndose desviar un poco a la zona de sus glúteos y con lentitud va encaminando sus caricias por los muslos en dirección a la rodilla, allí, le da un pequeño beso en la parte interna de su delicada pierna y le sonríe con picardía, ese gesto va acompañado de una pequeña mirada lujuriosa, que se deleita con cada reacción de Nike, disfruta con éxtasis ver el modo en que su amada tiembla al sentir sus besos, le es tan adorable el modo en que su cara se sonroja por la vergüenza que le provoca el sentirse expuesta de esa forma tan… privada, aquella misma vergüenza que le hace cerrar los ojos, como queriendo imaginar que está en un sueño, para distraer su sentimiento expectante a lo desconocido, pero a la vez ansioso de lo que pueda suceder.

Ahora Livi empieza a bajar con sus besos… baja lenta y pausadamente, el camino que sigue su boca solo llevan a un lugar… nuevamente su respiración se encuentra con aquel sitio secreto.

Nike cierra sus ojos, aprieta el edredón bajo sus palmas y espera... mientras que Livi, hace una diminuta pausa en aquel lugar, no toca nada, no mueve un solo musculo, únicamente observa... únicamente disfruta de las tímidas expresiones de su amada, de cómo su cuerpo está inquieto a causa de los besos que avanzan, que invaden cada rincón de su piel, que no se pueden detener y que al final, han decidido trasladarse a su otra pierna.

Al notar que los besos siguen otro trayecto al que esperaba, Nike suspira y en este suspiro deja ir la tención que la inquieta. Pero, un pequeño beso, diferente a los que hasta el momento había disfrutado, eleva la situación a otro nivel.

Cuando menos lo espera, Livi besa sin más titubeos la intimidad de su amante, comenzando un incendio de sensaciones en el interior de Nike, un fuego intenso que se alimenta y cobra bríos al sentir la presión de los dulces labios de su amado en lo más intimo de su ser.

- Ah... ah... Liv... Livi... - Gimotea Nike completamente desconcertada por las acciones de su pareja. Inexperta de cómo reaccionar, de qué decir, de cómo actuar; solo puede sentir, solo puede dejarse arrastrar por la corriente eléctrica proveniente de los estímulos de su amado, su cuerpo inconscientemente se agita con timidez, pero al tiempo deseoso de mas besos, de mas caricias, le manifiesta que quiere que llegue mas y mas lejos… producto de tales emociones su escancia femenina no tarda más en hacerse notar.

Al ver ese derrame de deseo, lujuriosamente auténtico y apasionado, los impulsos masculinos de Livi se salen de control. Necesita probar aquel almíbar.

Desliza su lengua al interior de su amada y bebe sin pensarlo aquella miel directamente de la fuente; la recorre suave y pausadamente una y otra vez, mientras que la sujeta de sus piernas para acercarla un poco más... quiere llegar más lejos, quiere saborearla más, desea con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar lo más profundo de su intimidad y que de este modo aquel sabor nunca se vaya de sus labios.

- Livi… ah… - solloza Nike con placer - _si sigues... con eso voy a... a... Enloquecer... - _Dice en su mente, ya que cada palabra que intenta pronunciar en voz alta es bloqueada por el fuego que provoca los traviesos labios de su amado.

- Ah... ah.. Livi… No… no te detengas. - Logra decir Nike con mayor fuerza completamente extasiada.

Pero, contrario a la petición de su amada, Livi se detiene, levanta un poco el rostro, saborea sus labios, tomando de ese modo una última dosis de ese delirante néctar y cegado por el sabor del interior de su amante se acerca con sigilo al rostro de Nike… como pantera acechando a su presa, la atrapa en sus labios besándola con abundante pasión.

Después, se distancia levemente de ella para acariciar su rostro, la toma con suavidad de su mentón y la observa con dulzura mientras agradece con una noble sonrisa que aquel momento sea solo para él.

En esa quietud escuchando las gotas de lluvia rebotando en la carpa de acampar, con la luz de las lámparas derramándose sobre sus cuerpos que tiende el suelo sus siluetas entrelazadas. Ambos se miran a los ojos ansiosos por que saben que ya ha llegado el anhelado momento.

Nike cautivada por el improvisado romanticismo de los hechos, solo puede contemplar a su amado un momento antes de que ponga en marcha su siguiente paso. Observa su cabello negro que brilla húmedo aun por la lluvia, su confiada sonrisa que resplandece incluso en la más oscura de las noches, sus ojos iluminados con la chispa de deseo y su cuerpo frio que anhela a gritos el roce de su piel para calentarse, cada detalle de su amado la deja perpleja, ya no puede esperar más a que su amado la vuelva a tocar con esos traviesos, seductores y dulces labios, así que es ella quien se acerca para demostrarle su afecto con un espontáneo, largo y profundo beso.

Al terminar Livi acaricia los femeninos labios de su esposa y observándola fijamente a los ojos dice en voz baja:

- Hoy serás mía.

Dicho esto la besa nuevamente, pero este beso es especialmente diferente a los demás, porque con este plasma mágicamente el momento en sus memorias, en el que en un día cualquiera, en la sencillez de una carpa de acampar, cobijados por el manto de la lluvia e impulsados únicamente con su profundo amor, dos amantes desinhiben de forma natural sus deseos y pasiones para entregarse completamente el uno al otro, inexpertos exploran de manera empírica los rincones más secretos de su otra mitad, esos lugares, sentimientos y fantasías que secretamente resguardaron especialmente el uno para el otro, y que ahora reclama cada uno con completa propiedad.


End file.
